To Wish Upon a Falling Rock
by paperklip119
Summary: I don't really know how it happened, but it's every fangirl's wish come true. To attend the Hetalia Academy! There's just one problem with my lucky break... I'm literally a girl trapped in a guy's body. A new personification of Canada, to be exact.


Perhaps it was a sleep deprived wish on a falling star that I didn't recall. Maybe I had suddenly started talking in my sleep and conveniently one of those wish granting fairies stopped by. Maybe it was a dream that came true. Maybe I got hit by a freaking bus the day before and had been reborn with my original fourteen-year-old-Hetalia-One Piece-Batman and Robin-fan-not male but poo filled mind still the same as my previous life. Either way, I wasn't in my room, and most likely not at home.

Obviously I was confused. I sat up groggily, flattening down my hair. I couldn't even feel it on my forehead. Hoo boy… in that case it was probably a mess. Good thing no one was around to see me in such a state. My hair often seemed to hate me in the mornings.

I squinted around looking for my glasses, still wondering where the heck I was. Did my family plan a trip somewhere? I would have remembered that, wouldn't I? I wasn't really one to sleep in cars either… Meaning that I would have recalled my arrival at wherever this was, which I didn't. That was weird. I also didn't remember wearing those pajamas. Certainly I would have worn my favourite nightgown with pants. It had just been washed and dried. I remembered that. Why wasn't I wearing it? Did it get dirty lying on the floor?

Maybe I _did_ get hit by a bus, and I had been in a coma until now, unable to remember the last hours or possibly even days before the collision. That would mean that I was in a hospital. But then why wasn't I in pain? Then again, maybe I was out for a week. Maybe all my other injuries had recovered except for my head. It was logical. Hard to believe, but one couldn't underestimate head injuries. They could make one forget everything… and die too.

I flopped back down on the soft bed, shutting out the light again. Well, no one was here. It appeared that I would have to wait for someone to come back. Hopefully that someone being one I knew. This was so odd… and kind of scary.

But I couldn't fall asleep again, and I got bored real quick, so I decided to get up and observe my surroundings. I peered closely at the sleek night table beside the bed for any sign of glasses. I wasn't exactly blind without them, but it'd be nice to have them on. Oh! There they were!

Except that, those weren't my glasses. Mine were purple and blue, not thin and black. I gave the lenses a questioning look before shrugging the situation off. The only thing making sense was the thought that I got hit by a bus, but something in me was seriously doubting that happened. As soon as someone came in, I was going to interrogate them. I slipped the glasses on, now able to take in every detail.

Yes, this most definitely wasn't my room. It had more of a hotel feel, actually… A really fancy, but boring hotel feel. There wasn't a phone, much less a television, much less a computer. It was really dull and, frankly, kind of reminded me of a room a little rich snotty child would have in the 1950's. Phone excluded.

Because one would think a little rich snotty kid would have a phone, because, you know, it was the fifties… ahhh… yeah. Of course, this was coming from the girl who was in her teens and still hadn't sent a text in her life. I had owned a phone before, because, you know, I actually was cool at a time, but I could only use it for emergencies… and it didn't have texting. Anyway…

I started to get up and look around the hospital, hotel room thing. But that didn't take very long because pretty much all I couldn't see from my bed was the bathroom and the uniform thing folded neatly on a fifties snotty kid chair in the corner of the room.

Unless someone was sharing that bed across from mine (horizontally, because everyone cares which way across it is) I was pretty sure that was probably a new outfit for me. I paced up to it and picked up what appeared to be a blue coat. It was really heavy and stiff. I felt a frown tug on my lips a bit. I knew that mom would appreciate it if I started dressing up more, but this coat didn't really appeal to me. It was stiff. I didn't like stiff.

I set it down and picked up the next garment, my slight frown flipping around. A sweater vest. How hipster. Then again, them huge glasses typically referred to with nerds suddenly got popular. Sweater vests were sure to come back too. Not that I really liked being hipster. I was more of the dork type when it came to dressing. But, whatever. However, this vest felt about as stiff as the coat and that annoyed me. I set it down. Mom was going to have a lot of returning to do.

…Or maybe not. Underneath a (yet again, stiff) shirt, blouse thing, there was, lo and behold…

Dramatic pause.

Plaid pants! Oh heck yes! The top of the fashion hierarchy! Gorgeousness at its best! The stuff my fashionista mom just loved! Oh yes…

I didn't really know why mom would get me plaid pants. It would probably annoy her a bit if I actually wore them, but here they were.

…But they were stiff and heavier than the coat, so I didn't want them.

I probably wouldn't wear them out of the house anyway. As much as I loved them on suspender nerds and the lovely crew of the Hetalia Academy, it just wasn't my taste. Cords and baggy sweats it was for me. I eyed them again in my hands. Speaking of Gakuen Hetalia…

OH! A COSPLAY! This had to be a cosplay! Why else would my parents even think of giving such an outfit me? Why else would it be so stiff? I hugged the pants. Oh lovely cosplay… My first not home-made one… If I got hit by a bus, this was so worth it. I wondered if there was a wig somewhere. I didn't see one, so I presumed that either they were holding onto it or didn't have one… hopefully yet. Of course, if they got a wig, it needed to be Sealand; seeing as how this was the boys uniform.

"If I'm going to cosplay, I want to be a character I can actually look like." That was my motto. If I was someone like Mr. Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, it just wouldn't work. I was too feminine.

I heard three quick raps on the door, and I whipped around, my grip on the pants slackening. "Come in!" I cried, my voice excited and full of joy.

…Also a heck of a lot deeper than it used to be. I tried to discreetly clear my throat. Huh. Maybe I was still sick or injured after all. The door slowly opened and I eagerly watched the brunette head poke through.

But then my energy immediately died down when, instead of my family, a young man, dressed in the same cosplay as me walked in. _My sister…? That's one heck of a good cosplay…_ I didn't know what was going on again, and it was the only thought running through my mind until, what was actually apparently a HE started freaking out a bit at me.

"What are you doing? Class starts in ten minutes! Why are you just standing there?" I couldn't really respond to any of that… What was this about class? Was this some sort of prank? Who was this guy? I stood still and stiffer than the clothes, staring blankly as my brain tried to piece together what to do while trying to figure out what was going on still. I was headed toward overload shutdown.

Thankfully, Mr. Mister lightened up before that could happen. He laughed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah. Don't worry. You've still got about an hour to get ready. You and I know that it doesn't take long to get to the school." Uh, yeah. Firstly, I didn't know that there was even a school nearby. Secondly, that still didn't answer as to where I was. Was this even happening? This was like "Prank Patrol" wasn't it? Mr. Mister winked. "Now, I know you're a bit newer than the others, Emile…" Emile? No. No. No. It was Emma, not Emile. Why in the world would I have a boy name? How did he even get the idea? This situation was starting to turn towards the stupid side. "…Or, should I say, Canada?" Okay. This was just… Prank Patrol was back, wasn't it? (Why was I asking so many questions? Oh lookie, another question.) Fine. I'd play along to this.

Actually, I kind of wanted to… seeing some guys pretending to be the boys of the fandom I loved so much wasn't really the biggest con out there… if it were to be a con. It would be kind of embarrassing, though… I glanced around for cameras. I didn't see any, but I decided that they were hidden or something. If this wasn't all a big joke, I was pretty sure my mind would explode.

Mr. Mister handed me a gridded piece of paper. "You're schedule," he said, a friendly glint in his eyes. I took it, muttering a quiet thanks in return, my voice box still acting up. That scared me a bit, especially since I was pretty sure I hadn't been hit by a bus anymore.

…And now that I thought about it, this was one heck of a prank. I mean… someone must've changed me… while I was sleeping. I winced inwardly. It better have been mom. But how did I sleep through it? I wasn't the deepest sleeper out there. Surely I would've woken up. They must have fed me sleeping pills in my dinner or something. I shook my head slightly, exhaling heavily through my nose. My brain was going to explode even if this was all some sort of big play. Those ninjas needed to come out soon.

He stretched and flopped onto the other bed in the room, the one close to where I was standing, if you care… because, you know, it'd be weird if he fell all the way across the room and somehow reached the bed… ahhh… yeah, again.

"Might want to get dressed and eat soon…" he murmured, eyes closing. I blinked and snapped out of my daze mode. It was time to play along.

"Right. Sorry… I guess I'm a little out of it right now…" He laughed, a little smile forming on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I was spazzing out too on my first day. I mean, I'm a normal person attending an academy with freakin' _personified nations_… whereas you are one… But I guess I can see where you're coming from."

Ahahaha… riiiggghttt… I was the personification of the great north where I came from. Ahaha. I hoped the actors would at least recognize me more than Mr. Himaruya's portrayal of the maple filled land.

"I guess… I'll go get changed in the bathroom…" I started shuffling away awkwardly. I found it interesting that he hadn't left. I found it even more interesting when he laughed again and made a remark about being modest. What did he expect me to do? Just take off my clothes in front of him? His eyes were closed, but still… What a pervert.

I shuffled into the cramped bathroom and locked the door behind me. I spun around to face the mirror, immediately patting down my hair. Dang it. I hadn't fixed it, and Mr. Mister had seen me… Oh man, and if this was a joke to… that was going to be aired… Oh I had better be wrong… Or not, if I wanted my brain to function for another eighty years.

Now, if my brain were to shut down from one more surprise, I would've been dead in the next millisecond. Thankfully, my brain can withstand shock, and I didn't die, but rather gaped at my reflection.

Oh heck… that wasn't me. The mirror was rigged. I didn't know how or why, but it was. I lifted my left arm, and my reflection did so too. No. It must have done it a split second later. This wasn't right. That dark-haired, acne free, utterly boobless man in the mirror was not the wavy haired girl with long eyelashes that I really was. He had to be an actor. I reached toward the mirror and the man inside did so too. I touched it. There had to be a mind trick here somewhere…

I pulled my hand back and ran it through my hair in exasperation.

Much to my surprise, my hair was much shorter than it used to be.

…Probably around the length of the reflection's hair.

I did not understand what was going on anymore, and honestly, I thought that I might be losing it. I yanked up my shirt. The reflection had a body type that didn't have to be ashamed to walk around shirtless… or, you know, not get arrested if they did. I looked down. Mine had the same body type. I blinked long and hard. I was seeing things. However, when I opened them again, nothing changed. I took off the glasses, but my body just got a bit blurrier.

In a last desperation, I looked down my pants…

…And I learned that someone out there had sliced off my boobs and replaced them with lovely manly regions.

Then my brain exploded.

Or so it felt.

* * *

_**The idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not sure I'll continue this... or if I do it might not be for awhile. Who knows, but seeing as I already have a random OC fic, if I continue this, I want it to have a better story line then the other one. Please excuse my sucky writing style for now. I'm trying to improve... I really am... _

_Now to go continue hunting for my sense of humor that I lost so long ago... _


End file.
